


Spreading Wings

by Keibey



Series: you are the angel I chained to the ground [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Slaine was nothing like living with Yuki-nee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For Slaine Week’s prompts of “Flowers” and “New Beginnings,” and thus concludes my crying for this week. ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

Authorizing Slaine’s transfer to his apartment for supervised cohabitation was easier than moving the blond off the base into the institution. There had been resounding opposition in the next UFE meeting, but there was nothing they could do. No one else had been willing to shoulder the risk if Slaine was found, so Inaho already had custody, and then his rank smoothed the rest.

If they didn’t want him with power, they shouldn’t have given it to him.

It was raining on the day that Slaine was moved, and Inaho waited with an umbrella and the keys to the handcuffs in his pocket. He undid the handcuffs the moment they were in the car, tossing them into glove compartment along with the keys – there wasn’t a comfortable way to keep them in pockets. Slaine rubbed at the wrists. “They’re alright with this?”

“You won’t try to escape,” Inaho said as he started the engine and pulled out of the institution’s driveway.

“I meant if someone recognized me.”

“They won’t,” he answered evenly, “Most people had only seen your kataphrakt, and the chances of someone recognizing you from the pirated broadcasts are negligible.”

“You recognized me.” There was a note of what might have been amusement in the voice.

Inaho shrugged. “I had an advantage.”

Slaine actually laughed, quiet and warm.

It was quickly obvious Slaine had never been within a Japanese residence before, eyeing the genkan with confusion when they arrived. “You take your shoes off here.” Inaho waited as Slaine pulled off the slippers that the institution had provided, and was pleased that the blond put them tidily to the side without having to be asked.

He pointed out the small open kitchen and the small dining area to their right, and the living straight ahead and bedroom beyond; it made sense in terms of security. “We’ll go get you things tomorrow,” he said as he led the way into the bedroom, “My sister picked up a few sets of clothes for you.”

“Your sister?” Slaine echoed, curious.

Inaho shrugged and opened the door. “She didn’t trust my fashion sense.” Slaine froze beside him, and he turned to the blond with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s only one bed.”

The queen sized bed took up much of the room; with the nightstand and dresser, there wasn’t much space left for anything else. The movers had been perplexed as to how to get everything into the room before Inaho had stepped in. “It’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Why,” Slaine started slowly, voice low, “is there only one bed?”

“The price for this apartment per square metre is less than the one with two bedrooms.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Inaho said, tilting his head, “I don’t kick.”

 

 

It turned out that Slaine did.

Inaho turned to check his phone – five forty-three. It was close enough that he dismissed his alarm and sat up. He paused for a moment to check that Slaine wasn’t having a nightmare before he got dressed and started on breakfast. He had already organized the kitchen and stocked the fridge the day before, and after a minute he got everything ready.

He was tying on the apron when he heard footsteps, and found Slaine looking at him, sleep-rumpled but green eyes alert.  “Did you want scrambled eggs or an omelette?” he asked as he turned back to the stove.

Slaine paused like it hadn’t been a question the blond expected. “Scrambled eggs?”

“Hmm.” It had been what he was planning on.

“You aren’t getting ready for work?”

Inaho followed Slaine’s gaze to the clothes he was wearing; the sweater was looser than his work ones, and the jeans almost pooled around his slippers. “I took a few holidays to help you settle in.”

“Oh,” Slaine stood there uncertainly, and Inaho tilted his head, “Did you need any help?”

“No,” he said, and then added as an afterthought, “There are some magazines on the table.” He could hear the kitchen chair move, and the distinctive noise of pages flipping.

“Inaho.”

He separated the eggs into two portions as he replied. “Yes?”

“This is a housewife magazine.”

“Yes,” Inaho agreed easily, “The targeted market base is for married women.”

“Why do you have _so_ many?”

“They have good recipes.” He set the plates down. “Orange juice or tea?”

The green eyes left the magazines to spear him with an unimpressed look. “Orange juice,” the blond answered with a defiant edge, and Inaho got them two mugs. He gave the one with the little bats to Slaine, and ignored the glare Slaine shot his way when he sat down to see what had caught the blond’s attention. It was a section on house decoration with flower arrangements.

Inaho reached out to stop Slaine from flipping the page. “There’s a coupon.” 

“You are such a housewife.” The blond pushed the magazine away. “You wouldn’t be able to appreciate the flower’s meanings anyway.”

 

 

They left the apartment after breakfast. Slaine didn’t seem as uncomfortable going outside as Inaho had expected, but he supposed the blond was used to moving about in territory that was less than friendly. Yuki-nee had suggested some places for the shopping trip, and scribbled onto the bottom of the list with one of her characteristic doodles was, “Don’t judge the outfits on your own; send me pictures!” His sister was taking the whole living arrangement fairly well, considering her language when she had referred to Slaine a year ago.

“Can you really buy all of this?” Slaine made a face at the bags they had accumulated, but it was only expected since they were filling out a wardrobe from zero.

“The budget will cover it,” he said and placed the list back into his pocket, “Over here.”

It was the last stop, and Slaine looked confused as the blond followed him in. The smell of flowers was strong but not overwhelming, and he went straight up to the counter. “An arrangement for Kaizuka Inaho.”

The florist brightened and immediately ducked into the back, coming out with a small glass vase of white and pink roses indispersed with lilies of the valley and soft green leaves. “I hope you find it to your liking, Kaizuka-san.”

Inaho nodded, pulling out his credit card, and he looked at Slaine when the blond reached out to touch one of the petals gently. “The lilies are poisonous.”

“I know,” Slaine shot back, but it was lacking bite, “Who are you getting this for?”

“You.” He retrieved the card and inclined his head politely to the florist before picking up the vase. “I considered a potted plant, but they don’t carry any that had the meaning I wanted.”

Slaine’s face was rapidly colouring. It was sort of fascinating, watching the pink spread across the pale skin. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

“It depends.” Inaho shrugged. “If we get back by five, your clothes will be dry by tomorrow.”

“You are _such_ a housewife.”

**Author's Note:**

> English Flower Meanings:  
> Rose (pink) - admiration and appreciation  
> Rose (white) - new beginnings  
> Lily of the Valley - return of happiness
> 
> Japanese Flower Meanings:  
> Rose (White) - Innocence | Silence | Devotion  
> Rose (Pink) - Trust | Happiness | Confidence  
> Lily of the Valley - Sweet
> 
> Inaho so trolled Slaine hard, because Slaine isn't sure which Inaho referring to. (He meant both.)


End file.
